bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hayashi Kagekyo
Hayashi is the son of Shade Kagekyo (Reigai version) and Loran. He is a very high-class Demon with Shinigami powers, a Hanyo. With the guilt of losing his Godparents he accidentally awoke what he calls a ‘Dark Side’, but in reality it is the spirit of Blackheart, an extremely cruel being of unknown race. Appearance Hayashi appears to be 19 years of age, with raven black hair. His eyes are a dark blue color. He wears a white tank top and jeans. Over his shirt he wears a red and purple jacket with the collar down. Around his neck are various necklaces. On the sleeve of his jacket is a Union Jack flag. Although he is no longer under the direct influence of his demonic half, thanks to Blackheart making his return well known, his left eye still has a tendency to glow red when he is angered or distressed. After using his Temporal manipulation, he returns to a ten year old state, and his clothes regress with him, causing him to look like a chibi version of his father with blue eyes. His jacket turns entirely black while under the effect itself. When he finally meets Van in Hama Town, although they aren't noticable, he has green tattoo-like markings running down his sides. Hayashi theorizes that they are the sign that his Essentiam Inferno is slolwy gaining ground inside his body. Personality In the years spanning his descent into darkness from his Godparents death, Hayashi wandered the world, learning, training and trying to recover himself. Thanks to Margin and Yukidomari’s deaths, he’s fallen lower than the Hell-Hunters, losing sight of his true goal. He is a firm believer in killing Demons who get in his way with few exceptions. He is known for his lighthearted and humorous, if somewhat dark, manner of speech. During the recent battles, he seems to have revealed a strong desire to die, hopefully before his Essentiam Inferno takes his life, although, on the reverse, he chooses to go on until he can come up with a cure for the disease itself. Also, his orginal hatred of killing people seems to have returned along with his powers. He refuses to kill unless someone stands in his way. Upon finding out that his continued existence in the current timeline is causing a temporal paradox, and every use of his abilities only adding more to the rend, he has grown bitter and cold, even to people he once cared about, such as when he screamed at the woman who, at least in the other time, is his mother. History Hayashi was concived the day Shade became a God, begining as a simple soul. Shade then imposed his will onto the soul, and it became a embryo inside of Loran. During the term of the pregnency, Loran's DNA altered Hayashi's, which Shade had programed, giving the unborn child a sense of self. Throughout his early years, he became close to Margin and Yuki, who are his Godparents. He also became close to Shiraishi, his cousin and Shirokyu, his uncle. One morning, as he was outside with his mother, he met Shade's friends from years ago, leading to a very emotional day. Hayashi reveals that he's afraid that his father died because of him, which is a great source of distress for the young boy. Later that evening, his uncle comes over to visit, and he then runs off with his cousin, but the two don't get far before encountering a few Hollow, and some Espada. A few nights later, Hayashi's Godparents, Margin and Yuki, come over, and Hayashi and Margin go off to a secluded forest to spar. After a horrid attempt at shattering a rock with his bare hands, Hayashi uses Kogeru to return home. With the Vice Kings gone, Hayashi felt like life wasn't the same, so he packed all his belongings into a special pack with endless storage and proceeded to walk away from his mother. As he left, Blackheart decided to make is presence known and he forced Hayashi to do various crimes, landing in jail for a few years. As his sentence ran out, Hayashi used the time to train his powers to unimaginable hights, fusing the two halves together. Synopsis Confronting Demons: The Voiceless Hell and Blackheart Bael Saga, Chapter 1: The Darkness In Our Hearts Bringing-Up The Forgotten Equipment Ring: A present from his Godparents. He wears it to nearly anywhere, never letting it out of his sight. Inside this ring are wires that Yuki put in there to protect Hayashi. After Margin's betrayal, he seems to have figured out how to draw the wires and use them for self-defense. The wires themseves are almost unbreakable as well as Reiatsu-draining, providing a somewhat perfect defense to Hollow and Shinigami attacks. He treasures this ring above all others, not for what it does, but what it represents to him. Powers and Abilities Immense Spiritual Energy: Hayashi has almost unfathomable depths of energy, a side effect of his temporal super-positioning as a Hanyo, human and Shinigami. His energy is dark and heavy, spiraling around him, tainting the air itself. Like a tornado, the energy is at it's thickest down around him, rising up and fanning out. He has shown the ability to not only release his Zanpakto's Shikai and afflict different people and still be able to create a trapping Kido and use Kogeru at least six times before the drain started to affect him. Incrdible Hand-to-Hand Skills: Although Hayashi doesn't have formal teaching in this art either, he is capable of mimicing any style he's seen, prefering to use his Godfather's moves, techniques that years ago, he would never have dreamed of using. He doesn't use them the same way he was taught, prefering to add acrobatics to them, making use of everything he knows about hand to hand combat, as little as it is. Master Swordsmanship: Hayashi has spend his entire life training with swords, memorizing the steps and forms taught to him, mostly by Margin, although his mother also imparted some technique. Although refined over years, Hayashi's blade moves erraticly, or so it would seem. Each strike is direct and yet amaturish, fitting with his paradoxial nature. *'Iaidō Expert': Because of his photographic memory and tactical mind, Hayashi has mastered the art of Iaido to the point where the enemy doesn't even see the sword strikes until after they happen, no small part played by his reflexes honed from years of fighting. When using this style, he perfers to fight with the killing edge facing him, not the opponent(s). Kogeru Mastery: Kogeru, the Demonic equal, rather superior, to Shinigami Flash-steps, is unlike anything one can expect. Rather than simple high-speed movement, it is literal teleportation, characterized by a sudden burst of flame around the user and at the destination. The user simply relocated to the second flame in a fraction of a second, usually catching the opponent off guard. This is Hayashi's personal favorite mode of transportation across a vast distance. Tactical Intellect: Hayashi is a strategic mastermind, thanks to his heritage, as well as his photographic memory. When planing an attack, he often sees the area as a chessboard, with variable amounts of squares of equal size. He can mentally overlay the area with the board even in the midst of combat, and adapt based on where troops are set, or even just him and whoever he’s facing. Enhanced Reflexes: Although he is no longer a Hanyo, Hayashi's body still kept the fruits of his training. Thanks to this, he can still dodge most injuries a human could attempt to inflict upon him with plenty of breathing room. He can also couter attacks almost as they happen, making it look like he's still supernatural. With the return of his spiritual abilities, he seems somewhat quicker than before, although this could be more from the Essentiam Inferno altering him then anything else. Demonic Kido Mastery: Hayashi can cast Kido spells that should never have been wrought, as they warp the very fabric of reality, mainly the laws that govern the physical plane. Ranging from needles that explode with the force of bombs, to spells that alter the force of gravity, if it can be uttered in the Demons' language, Hayashi can exectute the spell almost flawlessly and with force designed to rip, slaughter and maim. All in all, his style is as messy and destructive as they come, even though he doesn't take pride in this. Master Wire Manipulator: Via intense training with the ring itself, Hayashi has learned how to manifest the wires on command for attack or defense, sometimes both at once. He can control the wires with words, hand gestures, or merely thoughts, eliminating the latency between his commands, and the wire's actions. He can cover the wires with the Inferno to make them denser and stronger then before, using them as miniature battering implaments, crushing the enemy under the weight. Essentiam Inferno Control: Although not to the extent that Asuka Heart can, Hayashi can manipulate Essentiam for a large number of purposes. He understands the risks that it carries with each use, eventually leading to his death. His version has a reddish tint to it that sets him apart from any other user currently listed, but otherwise, the coloration lacks any be nifical effects. Because of his paradoxial existance, the Inferno itself can't claim his life entirely, rather it feeds on him, functioning like a symbiotic parasite, as contradictory as that sounds. After a few uses, it sends his body into the most intense feeling of pain imaginable, sending him to his knees. Regeneration: Because of the Essentiam Inferno, Hayashi can recover from injury once thought lethal, surpisingly quickly too. Barring disintergration on the molecular level, Hayash i theorizes that nothing could destroy his cells permenantly, making him life out his painful existance as a carrier for the deadly viral power that now animates his body. Concept of Evil Demonic Form: Bringing his inner darkness to bear, Hayashi can become a living embodiment of the Concept of Evil, muliplying his already vast powers. While in this form Hayashi's hair becomes white as snow and two small horns grow from his head. The actual capabilities of this form are unknown as of now. Zanpakto Trivia/Behind the Scenes His theme song (for now) is Snuff by Slipknot. I'm not going to reveal his Bankai due to time, and mental, constrants, but if anyone wants the information so they can use it, or a variant of it, message me or something.